


paint me

by lovelyverhao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, im sorry for disappearing :'D, itzy's lia and pristin's siyeon are also mentioned once uwu, jisung and minho are rlly soft!!!, paint fight, some stray kids members are mentioned once, this one shot is inspired by this one skam france clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyverhao/pseuds/lovelyverhao
Summary: jisung should have painted the walls in the common room but a sudden visit prevented him from his work.





	paint me

**Author's Note:**

> warning: unbeta-ed

it was a casual friday afternoon on a boring school day, where jisung entered the common room of the high school, walking in the center of the room after throwing his backpack in the corner of the room. he let out the air from his puffed up cheeks and stared at the plain white wall in front of him before he looked out of the window.

the beaming rays of the sun shined through the rectangular windows and landed on the plain white wall, which illuminated the empty common room uncomfortably bright, making jisung to squint his eyes. the buds on the branches knocked wildly against the window as soon as the mild spring breeze blew his way through the school area.

the silence in the room somehow was calming to him. whenever he moved his foot from the vast sheer plastic bag, which was slovenly taped to the ground, rustled loudly underneath his shoe sole. sometimes he could hear the whistle of the wind outside. on the corridor, some students gossiped about the newest rumours in their school.

jisung’s eyes wandered to the ground. in front of his feet was big paint bucket, many brushes and paint rollers in different sizes and a flat wood needle laying next to it. so he really had to paint the shitty walls on his own? and this on his _free_ friday afternoon?

honestly, he actually had no real reason to complain since he didn’t plan anything for this afternoon because all of his friends were busy with their own stuff. and also he didn’t want to be rude and decline the request of siyeon and lia since he knew nobody in this whole school would voluntarily paint the walls of the common room. at least he would get a small reward for his job even though it wasn’t a big deal for him.

he exhaled a long breath, kneeled down with one knee on the ground and opened up the lid of the paint bucket, putting the lid to the side. as the penetrative smell of the paint found its way through his nostrils, he scrunched his nose, holding back a sneeze. picking up the wood needle, he stirred the pastel blue paint, observing the thick liquid spinning eternally in his own axis.

jisung abstracted the wood needle from the paint and scraped the remaining liquid on the edge of the bucket, not wanting not waste any paint. the brown haired boy pursed his lips while looking at the utensils in front of him, wondering what he should choose. without thinking too much, he grabbed the biggest paint roller and dipped it in the paint, looking how the fluffy thing soaked the paint. so he pushed himself up, walked to the wall and rolled the paint roller lazily up and down, coating the wall in the pastel blue paint.

suddenly he heard someone opening the door, snapping his head to the door. as he recognized the person at the door, he could feel the corners of his lips curling their way up.

it was minho, one of his closer friends. and his crush. since the 5th grade.

why he had a crush on him?

unlike some other people, he didn’t really fall for his looks and didn’t care about it. not that he’s saying that minho was ugly; it was the complete opposite. god himself probably created the boy with his own hands.

especially right now minho looked gorgeous. the way his pale face glowed under the shining sunlight, his big brown eyes were sparkling like marbles and his silver earrings were dangling against his neck. but his smile, his little smile was so beautiful, it rivaled the sun, which was spreading their beaming shines in the room.

okay, yeah, minho was _really_ handsome in jisung’s eyes but it upsetted him how many people only care about his looks. but minho was much more than a pretty face.

minho was, with seungmin, one of the most intelligent and kindest people jisung had ever met in his entire life. whenever he had to solve a problem on a blackboard in class, he always got the correct answer and even though jisung knew that minho was smart as fuck, it amazed him every single time.

but one thing, that always took his breath away, was minho’s dancing. holy fuck. he never saw someone being so passionate about dancing as minho was. whenever minho’s danced to a song, jisung could never take his eyes off him, watching his body fluently moving to the melody.

“hey minho, what are you doing here?” asked jisung him, sending him a happy, but also confused look before he continued to paint the wall, interrupting his mind from thinking about minho.

minho smiled at jisung, even though the younger one was showing him his back. “hey sungie. i actually wanted to hang out with you but you didn’t answer your messages. so i asked felix where you were and he told me that you had to paint the walls in the common room. i thought you could need a helping hand.”

perplexed by minho’s statement, jisung froze in his position for a second. “uh yeah, i could need help. thank you.” after hearing jisung’s words, who freed himself from the numbness, minho slipped out of his black jeans jacket and threw it, along with his backpack, in the corner where jisung’s backpack lied.

the older one grabbed a large paint brush, dipped it in the paint, walking on the left side where jisung stood, then he started to paint the wall. jisung’s heartbeat immediately fastened and pounded hastily against his ribcage, as if it would explode soon like a bomb. he inhaled sharply and hoped that the boy next to him didn’t notice the effect he had on jisung.

“how was your study date with chan?” asked jisung to interrupt the silence between them. he could feel a small ache in his heart as he asked him the question. minho shook his head, chuckling at jisung’s question. “it wasn’t a date, it was a meet up between friends." 

jisung turned his head to minho and came face to face with the pretty boy, who already glanced at him warmly, still coating the wall with the paint.

“mhm, yeah sure. only a _meet up_ ,” said jisung sarcastically, winking playfully at minho, who rolled his eyes, and made jisung laugh heartily. pretending to be stubborn, minho turned his head to the wall and replied to jisung while continuing his work. “i know that woojin has feelings for chan and i wouldn’t purposely do that to him. i only needed chan’s help for english literature class and he needed my help for math, nothing more.”

jisung was surprised at the sudden tone shift from happy and warm to stern and serious. “okay, i believe you.”

“if we already talk indirectly about love, did your secret admirer slipped another drawing in your locker?”

jisung nodded, put the paint roller on the ground to pull out the slip of paper from his jeans pocket and unfolded it carefully, holding it up in the air for minho. the older one turned around to see it and his lips formed a smile at the sight of the drawing. “that one is really cute.”

the secret admirer scribbled on one half of the paper the bright moon in the starry night while on the other half they drew the sun, which shined on the blooming flowers. at the bottom they wrote

_‘you’ll be the sun and i’ll be the moon. just let your light come shining through; and when the night comes, just like the moon, i’ll shine the light right back to you.’_

since more than a month jisung got this kind of drawings in his locker. he still didn’t know who this person was but he hoped that he would find it out one day. but honestly, he kind of enjoyed the cute drawings and the quotes they wrote on the paper since they always made him smile a little bit.

jisung folded the slip of paper and provided it in his jeans pocket, picking up the paint roller.

“do you have a clue who it could be?”

jisung sighed frustrated, shaking his head even though minho couldn’t see it. “i have no fucking idea.”

minho hummed understanding at jisung’s reply.

“it’s hella cute, i admit it,” continued jisung, which made minho to turn his head in his direction, “but somehow- i don’t know. i don’t get why this person doesn’t want to reveal themself.”

“maybe your secret admirer isn’t just ready to reveal themself,” minho shrugged his shoulders.

“i know but i-” before jisung could complete his sentence, he shut his mouth.

“but you?” inquired minho curiously.

“but i am very very very impatient and i really want to know who it is.”

minho giggled. “understandable.”

jisung closed his eyes and exhaled quietly in relief. thank god that he prevented himself from telling minho that he liked someone because then minho would try to squish out as much informations as he could.

suddenly he felt something wet on his nose, which pulled him out of his thoughts. with his free hand he touched his nose, seeing the pastel blue paint that he just brushed of his nose. minho, who pressed his rosy lips into a thin line, trying to hold back a laugh, continued to paint the wall innocently.

“fuck you lee minho,” laughed jisung and minho joined in, glancing amusingly at jisung. “wait for my reven-” but before he could complete his sentence, he got interrupted by minho, who colored jisung’s cheek with the in paint soaked brush.

“are you serious? “ said jisung, staring disbelieved at minho, who couldn’t stop laughing.

then jisung turned on his heels, attacking minho by rolling the paint roller on minho’s black t-shirt, leaving a pastel blue marks behind. without hesitation minho attacked him right back, painting his white t-shirt and his arms with paint. jisung threw his paint roller to the ground and rushed to paint bucket, minho mimicking his movements. both dipped their arms in the bucket until their hands and arms are covered with paint. jisung ran laughing towards minho and started to touch him everywhere he could; his face, his shirt, his arms. but it wasn’t that easy for jisung; minho fidgeted too much since the older one also tried to stain his skin and shirt as much as he could.  

as they switched their places, minho ran towards jisung in the meanwhile he tripped over his own feet and lost his balance, crashing into jisung, who tried to prevent the fall by holding himself onto minho instead he threw himself and minho to the ground.

with a hard bang, jisung’s back made contact with the ground. he tilted his head back, rubbed the spot of his head, which he hit not all to bad on the ground, and yelped a small ‘ouch’, which got quickly replaced by a loud laugh. as he leaned slowly forward, he opened his eyes; his laugh died out and he held his breath. minho’s face was only a few centimeters apart from his own.

jisung’s eyes are flickering between minho’s brown eyes, that gleamed in the sun as it filtered through the window slightly above them, and his rosy lips. fuck, he looked pretty under the sunlight even though he had paint at some spots on his face.

heart pounding, he reached his left hand up, gingerly holding minho’s face. he softly traced with his thumb the structure of his cheekbone over and over again. his hand moved to his bangs,coated in paint, and brushed them behind his ear. jisung felt minho’s exhales faintly ghosting against his lip.

“jisung”, whispered minho with a shaky voice, his arms slowly starting to tremble from the weight he had to support.

“yeah?”

“can i kiss you?”

instead of answering, jisung closed his eyes and his hand travelled to minho’s nape, pulling him forcefully, but carefully, down to close the gap between them. as they lips touched, the butterflies in jisung’s stomach flew wildly in every direction and his heart did several summersaults. when minho pressed his lips gently against jisung’s, jisung could feel how extremely soft minho’s lips were and how they tasted slightly like strawberry, with a hint of paint, which he ignored. jisung’s other hand wandered around minho’s waist, tenderly caressing his tensed back. jisung felt like a flower, which bloomed after waiting for the long winter to end.

minho slowly pulled away from the kiss, both opened their eyes and stared at each other, none of them saying a word.

even though the kiss was an innocent one, jisung never enjoyed kissing someone so much.

“i have to tell you something,” said minho, nibbling nervously his lower lip.

“tell me,” said jisung, continuing to stroke minho’s back in a slow movement.

“i’m your secret admirer,” confessed minho, “i have a crush on you jisung since more than a year and i-”

“it’s okay,” interrupted jisung him, sending him a small smile.

“really?”

“really. honestly, i am very happy that it’s you minho.”

“why?” asked minho him, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

“because i have a huge ass crush on you since the 5th grade, lee minho,” replied jisung, gazing softly at minho while caressing his cheek with his paint dried fingertips, which made his heart swell.

“why-”

“because you’re the most perfect and most adorable human being i’ve ever met in my entire life and i like _everything_ about you. like your nose mole or your weird obsession with using febreze as cologne.”

“hey, i just want to-”

“have a more natural scent, i know,” finished jisung his sentence, chuckling at minho’s pout.

“fuck, i fell for you so bad.”

“was the pun intended?” giggled jisung.

“maybe, maybe not,” responded minho, sending jisung a smirk, who tried to prevent his cheeks from blushing. minho grinned fondly at jisung before he leaned down to give jisung a quick peck on his lips.

“i really _really_ like you, han jisung."  
“i really _really_ like you too, lee minho.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi ?
> 
> i'm so sorry for disappearing? i just had a phase in winter where i just wasn't motivated to do anything at all. i wasn't motivated to write, to study, to play volleyball and many more things. right now, i feel much more better than in winter! the only thing that prevents me from writing is school. this semester is an important one to me so i have to study really hard now. honestly i don't know when i'll continue to write redamancy but i hope i can organize myself ... :') 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed reading this mess i started to write in the night and take this one shot as an indemnification because of my long ass absence. 
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
